King Piccolo's Wish
がえるか!? ピッコロ |Rōmaji title = Wakagaeru ka!? Pikkoro Daimaō |Literal title = Youth Restored!? Great Demon King Piccolo |Series = DB |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Number = 112 |Manga = The Demon King of Old... Restored! *Go Ask Karin! |Airdate = May 18, 1988 |English Airdate = September 17, 2003 |Previous = Roshi's Gambit |Next = Siege on Chow Castle }} がえるか!? ピッコロ |''Wakagaeru ka!? Pikkoro Daimaō''|lit. "Youth Restored!? Great Demon King Piccolo"}} is the eleventh episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred twelfth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 18, 1988. Its original American airdate was September 17, 2003. Summary King Piccolo summons Shenron forth ready to make his wish. Tien Shinhan speaks with Chiaotzu telepathically and tells him that before Piccolo can make his wish, ask Shenron to send Piccolo away from Earth forever. Chiaotzu tries to thwart King Piccolo's wish but gets killed instead before he can get the wish out. King Piccolo makes his wish and becomes younger, regaining the strength he once had during his peak. Before Shenron can disperse, King Piccolo kills him with a Mouth Energy Wave, so that no one else could use the Dragon Balls against him. Goku on his way to the Sacred Land of Korin checks his Dragon Radar only to notice that it is no longer picking up a signal. King Piccolo intends to target King Castle where King Furry is the ruler there. A kind hearted person, when two villagers approach the king asking for help due to the problems with their land, the king happily obliges. Tien Shinhan eventually comes to and angered, intends to use the Evil Containment Wave on King Piccolo himself believing it is their only chance left. Back on board the the ship, Emperor Pilaf attempts to to request his reward for helping King Piccolo, hoping for a section of the world in return for freeing Piccolo from confinement. Instead King Piccolo decides to give them nothing and dumps him, Mai, and Shu off the ship before making his way to Central City. Meanwhile, Yajirobe and Goku finally reach Korin Tower and are greeted by Bora and Upa. Major Events *Chiaotzu is killed by King Piccolo. *King Piccolo has his youth restored by Shenron. *King Piccolo destroys Shenron. *King Piccolo abandons the Pilaf Gang. Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *Central City **King Castle *Sacred Land of Korin **Korin Tower Objects *Dragon Radar *Hovercar *Pilaf's Flying Base *Dragon Ball Differences from the Manga *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but only four in the manga. *The scene with the gang at Kame House seeing the sky turn dark from Shenron's summoning is filler, as is the scene where they decide to wait and see who won the battle. *In the manga, Piccolo's blast kills Chiaotzu instantly. Here, Chiaotzu manages to utter Tien's name a final time before dying. *Pilaf fantasizing about getting a portion of the world to reign over is filler. *Goku explaining more about Korin and Yajirobe's mental image of him is filler. *The scene of the farmers asking King Furry for help with their crops is filler. *Tien lamenting over Roshi and Chiaotzu's deaths and taking out his rage on a rock, only to then realize his only hope is the Evil Containment Wave. *Pilaf having reservations about attacking Chow Castle so hastily and Piccolo browbeating him into going there isn't in the manga. *It's implied in the manga that Piccolo dropped Pilaf's gang through the hatch that Cymbal and Tambourine left through earlier. Here, Piccolo makes them go onto the roof of the plane and blows them off when Pilaf asks for parachutes. Trivia *King Piccolo's wish later spawned Nuova Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. *By killing Shenron, King Piccolo may have saved the world from the release of the Shadow Dragons from the Dragon Balls, which will later reveal in Dragon Ball GT. *The wish Tien asks Chiaotzu to make to Shenron before King Piccolo is to make King Piccolo disappear forever. If Chiaotzu would have asked the dragon for this wish, Shenron probably would not have had the power to grant it as revealed in "Counting Down"/"A Black Day for Planet Earth". This also would have rendered the Dragon Balls unusable from that point onward, due to life link that they and King Piccolo shared with Kami. *This marks the first time Chiaotzu dies in the series. *One of the farmers asking King Furry for help bears a resemblance to the elder from Jingle Village that told Goku that Nimbus clouds can't be destroyed. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 112 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 112 (BD) pt-br:Será que Piccolo Daimaoh vai recuperar sua juventude? fr:Dragon Ball épisode 112 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball Category:Wishes that spawned a Shadow Dragon